


Monster in the Bed

by ChloeWinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Shota, Tentacles, slenderjim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some monsters in this world that hurt little children. And there are others who punish those monsters for what they’ve done. John Watson is about to learn the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster in the Bed

John woke coughing, his face throbbing from his Father’s drunken fist. He looked around wildly, sensing…something odd. He shuddered a little, coughing again for reasons he wasn’t sure. of.

He scampered out of bed, catching the glimpse of something outside and ran toward it. Toddling in his worn dinosaur pajamas he pushed himself up to the windowsill.

It took him a moment before he saw it.

A man.

He stood under a tree in a well-tailored suit but his face…changed. John frowned, his little nose and chubby hands on the windowpane, just looking out at him. The face tilted up toward him, the shifting stopping at the creatures eyes. They were big and brown and looked into him deeply.

Coughing again, John smiled and waved at the man.

Slowly, deliberately, as if he had to think about it, the man waved back.

John giggled, covering his mouth with his coughs and shifted a little on his knees to see him better. But when he looked back the man was gone. He frowned, saddened the man who waved was gone.

He paused, another coughing fit overtaking him. The air felt…strange.” He turned around and gasped.

The man was right there. He pressed himself back against the window in fright. “How’d you do that?” He whispered, staring at him.

The creature cocked his head, eyes settled, the rest of his features trying to seek a form the child would accept. John blinked several times, trying to deter the feeling of dread and unease. Th man had a face, of course he had a face…right?

He did. Now.

Big brown eyes, sharp brows, black hair and full lips. John cooed. He was beautiful.

He coughed again. “Hello,” he said softly, reaching out to shake his hand. “I’m John Watson,” he smiled. The creature cocked his head. John thrust his hand out again and smiled.

“Shake it, it’s okay. What’s your name?”

The creature moved closer, strangely. It was inhuman, a little jerky but also too smooth. Like it was imitating human movement. John shrunk away a little, scared.

He whimpered softly, the man’s hand coming closer and touching his cheek. “John…” The man said in a strange, whispery voice. John shivered, feeling it resonate inside of him.

“Yes. Wh-what’s your name?” He asked, shuddering. The creature grinned wider, shaking his head. “You don’t have one?” He whispered. He shook his head again. “Oh. Okay. What…what do you want?”

The man brushed his fingers against the deep bruise on John’s face, another hand brushing over more wounds on his ribs that couldn’t be seen. John’s lips trembled, staring at him.

“Are you, are you going to hurt me?” He shuddered. The man frowned and brushed his lips against the mark on his face. John sniffled. “Are, are you here to help me?” He breathed. The man nodded, holding his face in both of his hands.

“Precious,” he hissed in that odd, two-tone voice. John shivered, coughing softly. “Safe.” The man promised, his eyes dark and serious.

John wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, clinging tight to him.

The creature gently rubbed his back, patting him when he coughed. He pulled him into his arms the closer John scooted toward him and ended up holding him.

The man stood with the tiny boy in his arms, rocking him and touching him gently. Strangely, though John knew that this man was…off, odd, strange, he felt safe in his arms. Whether he was monstrous or not, he’d never felt more at ease.

He turned his head, pressing little satin lips to his cheek, and then his neck.

The man gave a soft sigh, cold hands sliding inside his shirt. John shuddered, goosebumps blooming there.

“Your hands are cold,” he breathed, coughing softly.

“Sorry…” The man growled, moving to withdraw them. John shook his head.

“You…you can keep touching me,” John assured, relaxing into his arms a little more. The monster crooned, sliding hands on his body, touching carefully. Caressing, massaging.

John’s coos became higher in pitch, his legs spreading a little wider as he touched him. “Mmn…” The man gently set the boy down on the bed, kneeling in front of him. John looked at him through his curls.

The creature grinned another wide and inhuman smile, licking his teeth. John liked the look in his eyes very much. The man’s gentle hands massaged his thighs through the thin pajamas, keeping his dark eyes the boy liked locked onto his cornflower blue ones.

“Johnny…” The creature purred, giving light suckles to his skin. The lips were new this time, and the boy wriggled under the touches and tipped his head so he could get to his throat better. The man’s hands went into his shirt again, warmed by John’s skin and gently touched his face and his lips.

John cooed, his face flushed, the heat in his body mounting. The man grinned. “Like this?” He growled. John nodded quickly. It felt good, even if this man was a little…bad, it seemed. He liked him. The stubble on the man’s jaw was scratchy and burned his skin, but in a good way. In an incredible way.

Suddenly he felt something…strange, sliding up his pajamas. Both of the man’s hands were on his body but something else was touching him. He looked up, eyes widening at the writhing shadows in the corners and around the room. He gasped, gawking at them, shrinking into himself a little.

“I…”

“Shh…” The man soothed. “Part of me. Won’t hurt the precious boy… “ He breathed, his eyes warm and reassuring. John settled. He believed him. If this monster wanted to gobble him up or hurt him he had ample opportunity to, so why fight it?

John settled back and let the shadows slide into his clothes. They were cool, soft and pressed just right on his body. He shivered when his shirt was gone, letting out a little whimper when the creature’s mouth clasped over his nipple. He jerked into his lips, left shivering on the bed in only his pants.

The devilish mouth soon found its way there and suckled him through the fabric, rolling his tongue over the little bulge while the shadows caressed and slid through his arse. John shuddered again, his little knees trembling at all of the stimulation.

“I feel, I feel strange…” he whispered. The creature grinned. The shadows wrapped around his pants and pulled them down, exposing his hard little prick and bright pink hole.

The shadows wrapped around the boy’s wrists and ankles, lifting him into the air. Jim’s tongue lapped over his hole while the shadows teased his nipples and stroked his little cock.

John cried out, arching in midair and whimpering. “What’s- h-happening to me?!” He cried, writhing hard.

Slowly the man’s tongue entered him and John screamed in pleasure, bucking back against it. “Ohn! Oh, don’t stop! Please don’t stop touching me, please!” He begged.

“Shh…” The man breathed, glancing at the door. John folded his lips and bit them to keep quiet.

He whined at the loss when the man’s tongue was gone and a shadow replaced it, pressing into him bit by bit. The creature purred in happiness and John squealed against his forced shut lips. The pleasure this boy received only made him happier, only made him want to try harder and work harder for it. He groaned and kissed along his body, coaxing his lips back out to pay attention to them too.

Despite how new and overwhelming this was John adored it. He felt safe and calm and he wriggled to be closer to the man and get back into his arms.

He obliged, holding him while the shadows continued to fuck into him until his tiny body jerked and he cried out, shuddering all over.

In minutes, though he was still trembling from his orgasm, he was dressed and warm and cradled against the man’s chest.

The monster stood with him, humming softly and gently tracing the bruise on John’s cheek. It was time.

John opened his eyes, suddenly cold and curled against the monster, until he saw the light. He coughed, sitting up and staring at the flames that engulfed his house. The stuffed bear he’d been clutching when the man first arrived was resting against his chest, much like John was right now.

He looked up at the monster, questioning and confused. “But…?”

The creature kissed John’s forehead. “Safe,” he repeated. “Mine.”

The flames reflected in the creature’s eyes, and John wasn’t afraid. John was…happy. He grinned at him.

“Yours.”


End file.
